Max
Max & Duke '' (also known as ''The Secret Life of Pets: The Television Series) is an American CGI animated television series spun off from 2016's The Secret Life of Pets. The series is created by Chris Renaud and Chris Meledandri, directed by Brian Lynch and Taylor Grodin, and developed by Chris Meledandri, Janet Healy, Brian Lynch, and D.A. Nichols. The series officially premiered on NBC on July 15, 2016. All of the cast from the film reprise their roles in the show. On July 16, 2016, it was announced that the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on May 19, 2017. The series was renewed for a third season in October 2016, which premiered on April 9, 2018, without C.K. returning. On November 7, 2018, NBC renewed the series for a fourth season, which premiered on May 28, 2019. The season included Daisy and Rooster. Plot Season 1 Max & Duke features the adventures of the pets - Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Buddy, Mel, Sweetpea, Norman, and Pops set in New York City. But their lives there are sometimes interrupted by attacks by Snowball and The Flushed Pets, so Max must occasionally team up with the other pets to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. Season 2 Coming soon! Season 3 Coming soon! Characters Main * Max (voiced by Louis C.K. (season 1-2) and Patton Oswalt (season 3-present)) is a white and brown Jack Russell Terrier who lives with his owner, Katie. * Duke (voiced by Eric Stonestreet) is a brown and beige mutt who is Max's brother and best friend. * Snowball (voiced by Kevin Hart) is a white rabbit and the leader of The Flushed Pets. * Gidget (voiced by Jenny Slate) is a white Pomeranian and Max's love interest. * Chloe (voiced by Lake Bell) is a grey tabby cat and one of Max's friends. * Buddy (voiced by Hannibal Buress) is a black and brown dachshund and one of Max's friends. * Daisy (voiced by Tiffany Haddish) is a Shih Tzu who debuts in the fourth season. * Rooster (voiced by Harrison Ford) is a Welsh Sheepdog who debuts in the fourth season. * Mel (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) is a brown pug and Max's friend and Buddy's best friend. * Sweetpea (voiced by Tara Strong) is a small budgerigar pet and one of Max's friends. * Norman (voiced by Chris Renaud) is a black, brown, and white guinea pig and one of Max's friends. * Pops (voiced by Dana Carvey) is an old basset hound and one of Max's friends. Recurring * Leonard (voiced by Adam Sandler; does not talk in the movie) is a white poodle who likes playing rock music * Tiberius (voiced by Albert Brooks) is a red-tailed hawk and Gidget's best friend. * Katie (voiced by Ellie Kemper) is Max and Duke's owner. * Henry (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a bull shark. * Mort (voiced by John DiMaggio) is an owner of the pet store. Production & Development During the production of The Secret Life of Pets, Illumination Entertainment announced that a television series was already in development, with the film's cast signed to reprise their roles. The series would take place after the events of the film. It was also announced that NBC would be airing the series. On August 2, 2016, Cartoon Network acquired the syndication rights for $10 million. On October 19, 2016, NBC renewed the series for a third season, set to air during the 2018-19 season. On September 9, 2017, Universal Kids began airing the series. On November 10, 2017, it was announced that the third season would not have Louis C.K. returning following allegations of being accused of and having admitted to sexual misconduct with five women. The season 2 episode "5 Things I Love About Gidget" was the last episode in which C.K. voices Max. Episodes Season 1: 2016-17 Season 2: 2017-18 Season 3: 2018-19 Season 4: 2019-20 Coming soon!Category:Television series Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Max & Duke